mazingerzgreatkaiserfandomcom-20200215-history
Grendizer
Grendizer is the title mecha in the 1975 series UFO Robo Grendizer. Grendizer is named after the fictional metal "Space Alloy Gren", a metal with similar properties to Super Alloy Z and its derivatives, the hardest material available on Fleed and subsequently the main component of its armor. Despite its outer space origins, it still looks similar to the Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. Unlike Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser, Grendizer was not piloted by Koji Kabuto, it was instead piloted by Duke Fleed. Origin Story Grendizer was created by the planet Fleed to represent the embodiment of the Fleedian God of War. King Vega wanted to use the robot to conquer the universe and attacked Planet Fleed in hopes of obtaining it. Duke Fleed, Prince of Fleed, stole the mecha back and fled Fleed, taking it to Earth. Grendizer would be revived when the Vegans attacked Earth, and used in combination with the Earth produced Spazer support units to fight back against the invading forces. Statistics *Power Source: Photo Quantum Reactor *Armor Materials: Space Alloy Gren *Dimensions **Height: 30 meters **Weight: 280 tons **Neck Circumference: 7.5 meters **Chest Circumference: 21 meters **Arm Circumference: 7.2 meters **Leg Circumference: 8.8 meters **Arm Length: 10.5 meters **Leg Length: 16.3 meters **Foot Length: 5 meters (approximate) *Performance **Running Speed: 700 km/h **Maximum Jump Height: 350 m **Output: 1,800,000 horsepower Weapons and Attacks *'Hand Beam': Grendizer fires a trio of energy beams from the back of its hands. This is one of Grendizer's weaker attacks. *'Backhand Missile': Grendizer can also fire missiles from the back of its hand, from the same opening as the Hand Beam. *'Screw Crusher Punch': A standard Mazinger Rocket Punch attack, Grendizer fires its forearms as the blades mounted on the wrists flip forward, essentially making the attack a flying drill. The Screw Crusher Punch flies at speeds up to Mach 5 and can achieve 4000 RPM. There are also two more variations on this attack, the Screw Punch in which the blades fold at a 90' degree angle or fan shaped look, plus the Crusher Punch in which the blades fold over the fist in a bullet shape. Grendizer also has a normal Dizer Punch which is similar to the Atomic Punch of Great Mazinger and the Rocket Punch of Mazinger Z. *'Double Harken': A weapon mounted in the shoulders, each Harken consists of a crescent moon blade attached to a handle. Grendizer can use one or both harkens in each hand, which is called Single Harken, or combine them to form a bladed staff, the Double Harken. The Double Harken can also be thrown at enemies. *'Shoulder Boomerang': Grendizer launches the Harken blades from its shoulders or Grendizer grabs and throws them like regular boomerangs. *'Hanjuuryoku Storm' (Anti-Gravity Storm aka Rainbow Beam): A ray of rainbow energy which is fired from the red crest on Grendizers chest. In the early episodes it was similar to Mazinger Z's Breast Fire attack, but in later episodes it can be used as an anti-gravity ray. *'Space Thunder': Much like Great Mazinger's Thunder Break, Grendizer can release a burst of electric energy from the horns on its head. Grendizer can unleash up to 60,000 Degree for up to 10 hours continuously. *'Dizer Beam': Regular eye lasers that Grendizer uses when it is unable to use the Hand Beam attack such as when Grendizer is combined with the Drill Spazer. *'Dizer Power': Grendizer runs at over 100% efficiency for short periods of time. Similar to Mazin Power that is utilised by the Mazinger series. *'Dizer Tera Max': Various panels open up around Grendizer's body causing the robot to generate more power than normal. Used once in a manga to activate an enhanced Space Thunder. Spazer The original support craft for Grendizer, the Spazer is a saucer-shaped craft that allows Grendizer to fly and travel through space. Duke stole the unit along with Grendizer before he fled to Earth. *Length: 44 meters *Length (docked with Grendizer): 50 meters *Weight: 150 tons *Weight (docked with Grendizer): 430 tons *Atmospheric Flight Speed: Mach 7 (max speed: Mach 9) *Space Flight Speed: Faster than light *Weapons: **Spin Drill: A drill-shaped missile fired from the discs on the Spazer's wings. **Spin Saucer: The discs attached to the Spazer's wings fly off and sprout blades, turning them into deadly slashing projectiles. **Melt Shower: The Spazer can fire a blast of highly corrosive liquid from ports above Grendizer's docking port. **Anti-Radar Mist: The Spazer can emit a purple fog which scrambles radar. TFO The TFO is a small support craft built by Kouji Kabuto after researching aliens. It was used initially as a method of communicating with the invading Vega forces. After the initial episode it was equipped with missiles in order to fight with the weaker units of the invaders. It was later destroyed and Kouji swtiched to the Double Spazer. *Weapons: Missiles: The TFO's only weapon, where it launches missiles from missile tubes at the front of the craft. Double Spazer A new support craft built as a support unit for Grendizer, the Double Spazer can act either as a capable fighter, or can combine with Grendizer to enable it to fly. It features a Photonic Energy reactor and VTOL fans and is piloted by Kouji Kabuto, the former pilot of Mazinger Z. * Wings Length: 30 meters * Weight: 90 tons * Speed: Mach 4 * Ceiling: 60,000 km * Weapons: ** Cyclone Beam: A set of 300,000 volt energy beams fired from the Double Spazer's wings. ** Double Missile: A set of missiles fired from the Double Spazer's main body. The Double Spazer can hold up to 25 of these missiles. ** Double Cutter: The blades on the Double Spazer's wings can be fired as projectiles, either separately or combining to form a V-shaped blade. Marine Spazer A Spazer designed to allow Grendizer to fight effectively underwater, it is piloted by Hikaru Makiba, a young woman who learned Duke's secret and wanted to help him instead of just watching him fight from the sidelines. *Wing span: 25 meters *Weight: 90 tons *Aquatic Speed: 40 knots *Weapons: **Marine Cutter: A bladed projectile mounted on top of the Marine Spazer. **Marine Missile: A missile fired from the Marine Spazer's wings. The Marine Spazer carries up to 25 of these missiles. **Marine Beam: A high-energy beam fired from the Marine Spazer's main body. **Underwater Missile: A remote-controlled underwater missile. **Chain Anchor: Fires two chains for towing. Drill Spazer A Spazer designed to give Grendizer underground combat abilities. At the beginning it was piloted by Kouji Kabuto (switching from the Double Spazer when the need arose), but since the arrival of Maria Grace Fleed it has been piloted exclusively by Duke's sister. *Wingspan: 25 meters *Weight: 130 tons *Tunneling Speed: Mach 2 *Flight Speed: Mach 4 *Weapons: **Drill Missile: The Drill Spazer can fire its drills as projectiles, similar in fashion to the Rocket Punch. The Drill Missiles are used to break through tougher rocks and metals. **Spark Bomber: A high-energy projectile fired from the fin on top of the Drill Spazer's main body. **Drill Beam: An armor-piercing laser attack fired from the Drill Spazer's front section. Ultra Submarine Seen in only one episode, the Ultra Submarine is basically a giant Jet-Ski that Grendizer can sit in and pilot. It also has a separate cockpit for humans to pilot it, and it can not fly. *Weapons: **Submarine Missile: Basic Missile/Torpedo attack. **Submarine Drill: A large drill that would protrude from an opening in front. **Submarine Storm: A jet of water that would fire from the same opening as the Submarine Drill. **Chain Attack: Four chains that were fired from four openings below the Submarine Missile opening. Cosmo Special The Cosmo Special is a set of three ships that can combine into one ship for space travel. Unlike the Spazers, it does not combine with Grendizer, but enables the Spazer pilots to effectively fight in space. Piloted by Kouji, Maria, and Hikaru. *Weapons: **Double Missile **Space Beam **Spark Bomber